Gritos
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Eso era lo que ella escuchaba afuera, y él… adentro de sus sueños.


_[Drabble]_

**Gritos**

—Gohan & Videl—

_Eso era lo que ella escuchaba afuera, y él… adentro de sus sueños._

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna -creo-.

**D**isclaimer:

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.

_Gritos _© Adilay Fanficker.

**N**otas:

Reviviendo traumas de mi infancia, y cayendo en vídeos de chicos españoles reaccionando al doblaje latino (el cual, no es por favoritismo, pero es magistral), me encontré con la escena de Krilin siendo torturado por Freezer. Santa madre… ya había olvidado las pesadillas que me dieron luego de ver ese episodio cuando yo era apenas una niña.

Creo que por eso rechazo toda la saga de "súper" porque no conformes con darnos a un Mirai Trunks lamentable, también se nos da a un Freezer que parece la parodia de lo que fue en la saga de Namek.

Bueno, acá un pequeño drabble, ojalá les guste.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Esa noche, Videl abrió los ojos de golpe y saltó sobre la cama cuando lo oyó. Era la quinta vez en este mes.

—¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! —le llamó desesperada al notar que sus primeros llamados no eran escuchados. Él gritaba como si estuviese muriendo. Sin embargo, al menos en las otras ocasiones Videl pudo hacerlo reaccionar sin llegar a los gritos, como ahora estaba pasando—. ¡Gohan! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Gohan! —lo meció, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su rostro. Nada.

No era como en las otras ocasiones.

Al final hizo una mueca y sabiendo que quizás iba a exagerar, salió de la cama, encendió las luces, fue hasta el baño y llenó una cubeta de agua. Rápidamente la lanzó sobre Gohan quien por fin abrió los ojos mientras trataba de no ahogarse.

Se sentó sobre la cama, cabizbajo y silencioso salvo por sus respiraciones agitadas. Él ni siquiera le preguntó por qué le había despertado así.

—Gohan —suspiró. Recuperando su propia calma, Videl lanzó la cubeta a un lado y fue hasta él para tomarle las mejillas. Estaba acabando de toser cuando al fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella—. Gohan…

Estaba ido, estaba pálido, y temblaba mucho.

—Perdona, de nuevo te he despertado —musitó con debilidad.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a oírlo así, ¡él era fuerte! ¡Valiente! Era su Gohan, después de todo. Era su novio. Era su prometido, con el cual ya estaba viviendo desde hace dos años. Videl sabía el tipo de bestias que Gohan enfrentaba, ¿entonces qué podría ser tan terrible para hacerlo gritar así en medio de sus sueños?

—¿No vas a decírmelo, cierto? —dijo ella con tristeza.

Así era siempre, cada vez que le preguntaba, qué era lo que le tenía al borde de la locura a la hora de dormir, Gohan callaba. Él negó con la cabeza, pero al menos fue un poco más claro que otras noches.

—No es un sueño —dijo antes de tragar saliva—, es un recuerdo. Un horrible recuerdo, de hace muchos años.

El cerebro de Videl hizo _clic_.

—Paso cuándo eras un niño, ¿verdad? —musitó ella no queriendo presionarlo a hablar. Pero comenzaba a intuir a qué estaba enfrentándose. ¿Sería algo relacionado a Cell? ¿O a otro enemigo que enfrentó en el pasado?

—Sí —exhaló decaído—, pero yo no pude hacer nada… —sin ser capaz de terminar la oración, Gohan dejó caer su frente sobre la de Videl—. Sólo pude mirar… si tan solo hubiese reaccionado… pero… estaba tan… aterrado, que apenas podía respirar.

Sintiendo una presión en la garganta, Videl no necesitó más. Se acomodó mejor para abrazar ella misma a Gohan, le hizo pegar su empapada mejilla derecha contra su pecho, y le acarició la cabeza.

—Eras un niño —repitió no queriendo imaginar qué era lo que Gohan guardaba en sus memorias infantiles donde tendrían que habitar fiestas con globos y numerosos amigos de su edad con los cuales jugar—. Sólo eras un niño.

Cuando Gohan la abrazó de vuelta, teniendo cuidado de no herirla con sus brazos temblorosos, ella lloró.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, un final muy abierto, pero creo que para que Gohan le revele a Videl todo lo que tuvo que vivir siendo apenas un niño, se requiere de tiempo. _

_La verdad es que no sé cómo es que no se volvió loco con tanto. O sea, ve morir a Krilin varias veces, presencia la crueldad de sus enemigos constantemente, la muerte de Trunks, y cuando apenas empezaba a caminar, su segundo padre le amenazó con arrancarle la lengua si no dejaba de llorar, poco después de que su padre biológico murió junto a su tío, quien le secuestró. _

_Vegeta podrá decir lo que quiera sobre que Gohan debió haber entrenado más y no disfrutar de la paz luego de Cell, pero el chico se lo ganó a pulso. Es decir, me sorprende que me digan que luego de todo lo que tuvo que vivir en su niñez, Gohan no haya quedado traumado de ningún modo._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer._

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
